


How To: Office Dating or That Night in Monaco

by Relm



Series: A Guide to Working at SHIELD [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small series of fics following SHIELD shenanigans, in and out of the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Office Dating or That Night in Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the marvel characters but a girl can dream right?
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Dances-in-underwear

When Dana was first hired on at SHIELD, she didn't think she'd be jumping right into missions and such. She thought she'd have more of an office setting, do reports and possibly give presentations. But she did do well in the field test and her interview had gone smoothly. So here she was, headed down the hall to get her first mission. 

She turned the corner and went into the last door on the right, she was told it would have her partner and another agent to brief them on the specifics. She was new and was promised that her partner would be someone who could finish it themselves, if something were to happen. She wasn't crazy about what 'something' could be but she was prepared for the worst.

She was greeted by the sight of two men. The first, an older gentleman, shook her hand. "Hello Agent Carson. Nice to meet you. I'm Agent Harris and this is Agent Barton." He motioned to another man that had stood up as well. He was also older than her, a nice looking man though, lovely blue eyes.

He shook her hand briskly while smiling politely. She had the feeling he kept to himself mostly. "Hello Agent Carson. Nice to meet you and welcome to the team."

"Thank you both. It's a pleasure to be helping out." She said a little awkwardly. All this agent stuff reminded her of a Bond flick she watched a few weeks ago.

Agent Harris moved to the center of the room in front of a few tables with chairs. "If you'll both grab a seat, I have some files for you to look at while we  
talk about the mission." He motioned to the table with folders already sitting in front of a two seats at a nearby table. They both pulled out the chairs and sat down. She looked up at Harris expectantly, like one would look at a professor before even touching the folder while Barton was playing with the paper clip.

Agent Harris took a very formal tone. "Agents, today we need you two to gather some intell for us. The catch here is that it is much more dangerous than usual, which is why we are not going the typical route and hence is why Agent Barton, you will be teamed up with Agent Carson. Since she is still new, you will be responsible as the senior agent not only for her education in handling a mission such as this but also with any issues that may happen along the way." His face was stony but he seemed to be concerned for her. She could only assumed he'd seen too many young agents killed in the line of duty. "In an hour we will have a jet ready to take you to Monaco. Good luck, Agents."

\----

It was an even longer mission than they'd been told it would be. What was supposed to take a day, two tops, was held up for over three weeks. A time in which they had shared annoyingly close quarters in the safehouse, much to Clint's dismay. There was only one bed, and they both shared it. Well, she shared it, Clint curled up in a ball and tried not to invade her space. 

He was used to sharing space with Natasha, the beautiful assassin that was his friend, kept him in line and could kill him with a napkin. But being pent up and this close to a lovely woman that wasn't tired of his jokes or bullshit was making his lust worse. If he'd known it was going to take this long, he'd have worked out his frustrations.

She came out of the bathroom one morning, drying her long, brown hair with a towel. It was a mess but still managed to look good on her. "Good news. SHIELD said we could have a day off." She was all smiles. A day off after weeks of work seemed like a blessing right now. "How are you going to spend yours? I think I'm gonna order takeout, lay in this bed and not move. Possibly watch bad tv." She sat down on the edge of the bed, her pajamas clung to her in all the right places.

"That sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?" 

"You just wanna say you spent all day in bed with a woman." She teased him playfully and flopped down on the bed. He crawled out from under the covers and made his way to the bathroom. 

"I need a shower first though. Back in a few." With that he disappeared into the bathroom and the squeaking of the faucet could be heard from the room. Dana turned on the tv to the one channel in english and settled against the pillows feeling better than she had in a few weeks. The vacation day was already doing wonders for her as well as the nice warm shower. The mission duties usually had them out in the cold for hours at a time, which frankly she could do without, but a mission's a mission.

She'd been zoning out so much that she hardly noticed when Clint had come out of the bathroom and asked if she wanted him to put her towel away for her. "Hmm...oh yeah, sure. Thanks. You better get back here and watch this crappy daytime tv with me though. I'm not gonna suffer this alone." She joked and giggled when he flopped down hard on the bed. 

"I usually hate daytime tv...Who am I kidding, these people are hilarious!" 

They spent all afternoon laughing at the silly excuses for entertainment that played. They had become close in such a short time, joking and laughing like they'd done it for years. She was very aware of how handsome he was when he was making her laugh. 

His eyes trailed down her body as discreetly as he could, the longer he lay there, the more he'd really wish he'd taken care of his lust in the shower. Maybe she'd oblige him? The thought had him starting to get hard. He decided to try it. Clint's strong hand eventually found hers and rested softly next to it. The contact didn't register right away and she looked up into those blue eyes that she seemed to be so fond of.

She blushed as he looked down at her, a slow smile forming on his face. They closed their eyes and moved in close, lips barely touching before a shiver ran through her and she couldn't help but move in closer. His lips met hers and it was like electricity running through both of them. He was gentle at first, parting his lips slightly and using his tongue to gain access to hers, then as she pressed herself against him, he deepened the kiss considerably with a small throaty noise.

She really liked the feel of his lips on hers. His hands traced the curves of her body over and over, seemingly trying to commit them to memory. She could feel his arousal as they kissed, pressing tightly against her hip as his hands made their way lower. He grabbed her ass gently as his hips gave a small involuntary twitch. She ran her hands through his dirty blond hair, desperate to keep her hands on him.

The kiss broke but that just wouldn't be enough for Clint. He slowly trailed kisses from her jaw all the way down her neck, lightly nibbling at her collar bone. She practically purred, body arching into his even more, the clothes they wore were just in the way. 

"Mmm...clothes need to come off." She commented as she started pulling the shirt off of him. Clint obliged and started pushing down the waist of her pajama bottoms. Clothing flew in every direction and Clint grabbed her again, kissing her deeply, letting his fingers explore her nakedness. He traced a line down her body and found her slit at the end of his travels. Taking just one finger, he lightly rubbed the outer lips in a teasing fashion. She smiled and made a small breathy noise that he enjoyed very much before she took her hand and rested it on the head of his cock. She slowly traced the lines of his member, giving it the occasional full stroke that would make him squirm under her hands. He, in turn, slid his finger further into her sex and found out just how wet she really was and his cock twitched in response.

"Mmm so wet..." He mumbled as he continued to rub and play with her delicious folds. Her hands were working his shaft more eagerly now, stoking the entire length and rubbing the tip with her thumb between strokes. "I wanna taste you Dana." He all but moans, his eyes looking deep into her. She nods and lays back onto the bed, legs parted slightly. As he moves to loom over her, he gives her another passionate kiss before moving to kiss a trail down her body.

She feels him working his way down her body, stopping only for a small nip or a nice long suck of her nipples, playing with the tender flesh between his fingers. He finally reaches her slit and lightly runs his tongue along it. This drives her insane and makes her spread her legs wider, running her hands through his hair again. He smiled wickedly as he began to lap and lick, her sloppy juices getting all over his face. Her moans told him that he was hitting  
all the right places, occasionally her hips ground into his face, seeking more contact, more friction.

Damn, she thought, he was good at this. But it wasn't enough. She was so amazingly aroused by this point, she needed more. "Clint.." She made a small squeaky sound that made him smile again. "...Clint...I want you inside of me. Now." Her command caught him a little off guard. 

"Oh but I'm just getting started down here." With that, he slipped a finger inside of her. She found her hips twitched as she adjusted and begged for more. 

He added another finger and began to move them slowly in and out of her. Her moans were breathy and dripping with need. He loved pleasing a woman with his fingers and mouth, finding it to be almost a lost art. He kept up his pace while moving up to kiss her again. It was a deep kiss, tongues working against each other furiously as Dana could taste her own sweet juices all over his mouth. 

Pulling his fingers out, he brushed up against her dripping wet pussy with his own burning need, spreading her legs out further to gain as deep of contact as possible. He held her gently as he kissed her and pushed himself in. Her breath got shorter and she arched her back, a lovely feeling from his position. He pulled out halfway, sliding easily back in and up to the base of his shaft, buried deep within her warm folds. He gave a soft thrust and she responded by  
rolling her hips against him, creating a nice rhythm. 

They continued on like that for some time, eventually breaking the kiss and settling for kissing and nipping at each other's necks. The pace picked up when  
Dana ran her fingernails across Clint's back while moaning words of encouragement into his ears. His orgasm was nearing, he could feel it build, making him  
rougher, his restraint falling away as he continued to thrust hard and deep into her amazingly tight entrance.

Dana's breathing got more ragged and her moans more frequent, her body telling her that she was so amazingly close to bliss. "...Oh Clint...oh...harder..." She practically pleaded. He obliged with hardly another thought. His hips jackhammered into her while hers ground against him so hard he was sure there'd be bruising. Within minutes her body stiffened considerably as she panted, "Oh Clint, I'm gonna come..." The squeeze of her muscles around his throbbing cock was more than he could take as he continued his pace and white hot, pure pleasure ripped through him as he moaned out something she couldn't quite understand. The two of them rode the last bits of orgasm together before collapsing in a heap. 

Clint slid out and lay next to her, arm pulling her in close. "Not exactly how I thought I was gonna get my exercise for the day." He gave her another soft  
kiss and she rested her head on his chest, fingers entwined with his, playing with them.

"Me either." She said, breathy and a little far away sounding. 

"Have you ever done it in the shower?" he asked, eyebrow quirked upwards.

She smiled, looking up at him. "Not here I haven't."


End file.
